Cupid at UA
by 9 tailed weeb
Summary: My Hero Academia love story. Immediately following a new student arriving, love starts to flow through the air. Could it be connected to the new student, or are held-back feelings finally allowed to explode out.
1. New Student

Iida had the obligation, as class representative, to make sure Midoriya was getting to class on time. He had stayed out later than he initially intended trying to control more than just 20% of One-for-all. All Might didn't want him practicing without him being there to make sure he wasn't destroying his body, but Midoriya grew impatient. He was struggling trying to keep up with Iida, because even without using his quirk Iida was an amazingly fast sprinter. They both ran into the classroom with seconds to spare before they'd be considered late.

"I apologize Mr. Aizawa, we were-" Iida was saying, but was cut off by his teacher.

"It's fine, take your seats." He said in his same tone that drove the idea that he didn't care. The two boys took their seats, allowing Midoriya to take a breath and lean back. It was a stressful way to start a morning and he just needed to calm himself. While stretching back and looking out through the window he saw a boy he'd never seen running into the building. He had nicely cut pink hair and, from what Midoriya noticed, his eyes were misshapen and looked more like hearts. He was also wearing the normal school uniform, so Midoriya didn't pay any attention to him longer than he had to.

He had started to focus on what Aizawa was saying, but his attention was pulled away pretty quickly by Mineta, who was sitting behind him.

"I bet that guys weird eyes are because of his quirk." He whispered into Midoriya's ear. It sent chills down his back. He had always held a certain opinion of Mineta ever since their first class with All Might, and his constant perviness didn't put that opinion to rest, although he'd never tell him how he really thinks. He always thought it best to keep the peace and telling Mineta he was a creepy, pervy, scumbag was a recipe to start unnecessary drama in the class.

"Yeah, there are some students here already that have their eyes changed from mutation." Midoriya responded, keeping his voice low.

"You're actually lucky, your quirk didn't alter how you look at all. I wonder how I would've looked with normal hair."

The rest of the day passed by pretty normally, and before long lunch came around. Midoriya sat with his normal group of Iida and Uraraka, who sometimes had other people they sit with too. When he sat down Aoyama came and sat next to him. It was weird for him to be so close lately, but ever since he revealed his insecurities with his quirk, it seems Aoyama has felt much closer to Midoriya than most of the other students.

"So, Mineta had an interesting point, there are more people who were changed physically by their quirks than there are people who weren't. You weren't changed were you, Uraraka?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, I didn't used to have these things on my fingers." She responded holding up her hand. There were small circles on the flats of each of her fingers, and then he noticed she was holding her sandwich with all of her fingers but her pinky.

"So… do they have something to do with your quirk?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know this. If I touch something with all five of my fingers then it'll float."

"I thought it was just whenever you touched something, I didn't know it had anything to do with how many fingers were touching."

"Oh, I don't have nearly enough control over it. That's why I don't hold things with all my fingers, so I don't accidentally make things float without realizing it."

"Oh. And Aoyama, your navel was altered… and Iida's legs. Am I the only person that wasn't altered in someway?" Midoriya asked.

"Well what about Bakugo, he doesn't seem to have any kind of altercation, unless you count his sweat, didn't he say something about it being not normal sweat?" Iida asked.

"Oh yeah, I thought I was the odd man out in this, hehe." Midoriya couldn't help but chuckle at this. If he were the only person who wasn't changed it'd seem like he wasn't actually born with his quirk.

"Well there's also Kaminari and Yaoyorozu." Uraraka pointed out.

"Kaminari told me that the lightning bolt in his hair grows like that, it's not just some fashion statement." Aoyama said.

"Well fine, I guess just Yaoyorozu wasn't altered, but that's still not a lot of people." Iida said.

The same student that Midoriya saw earlier walked up to the edge of the table.

"Hi, my name is Nobuhiko Okamoto, I was wondering if I'd be allowed to sit here." He had a smile that seemed halfway sincere, like he didn't expect anyone to be his friend.

"Yeah that'd be great!" Uraraka said, moving over to let him sit. They all introduced themselves, shaking his hands, but it was a mess of hands as he tried to shake each one to be nice.

"So, you're a transfer student right?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, well I wasn't aware of what my quirk was, I thought maybe I just had a strange mutation, but I'm here to see if I do have a quirk or not."

"Well, we're happy to have you here." Uraraka said.

It wasn't until later that night, while they were in their dorm rooms most asleep, that Midoriya noticed something was wrong. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't even try to sleep, he was filled with feelings of nervousness and anxiety, something he was used to, but it felt amplified by a thousand. He was pacing around his room, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Uraraka, which was another thing that he was used to, but he couldn't get her out of his head. Everytime he tried to think of something it would always circle back to Uraraka.

"Alright, get it together. All Might… he's depending on me to step up to the plate." Midoriya said, trying to sway himself. "I have to be a hero, take the mantle as the symbol of peace. And not just him, he's not the only one, my mother, probably even Kacchan, and… Uraraka. She's given me so much and helped me at every step. Right from the first time we met she helped me, and then again at the entrance exam, and then we were a team against Kacchan and Iida. Stop it, stop talking stop thinking!"

He plopped into his swivel chair, closed his eyes and tried to think of absolutely nothing. This was much harder for him than it sounded. Almost like something inside of him forced him to imagine something, Uraraka's smiling face, accompanied by her laugh, popped in his head. He instantly slammed his eyes open and stared at the poster of All Might that he had hanging above his desk.

"All Might." He said to himself. "All Might. All Might. All Might. All Might. All Might. All Might. All Might." He said over and over again, doing anything he could to make himself avoid thinking of Uraraka. He remembered when he was little and watch the famous video on repeat, how he had All Might pajamas as a kid. He chuckled at the thought him trying to name his hero name after All Might, but then that reminded him that Uraraka made him start to like the name Deku.

He had walked downstairs and was sitting in the common area of their dorm building. He had a glass of water on the table in front of him, but he hadn't taken a drink from it since first pouring it. He went back to repeating 'All Might' again, trying not to diverge from that. He was so focused on it, he didn't hear someone walk in from the stairway.

"Midoriya, what are you doing up this late?" Kirishima asked. "It's like three in the morning."

"Oh, ahaha, nothing, I was just getting some water and then going back to sleep." Midoriya lied, but it wasn't very convincing. Kirishima didn't say anything, he just walked to the fridge, poured himself something to drink, and sat in the chair adjacent to the couch Midoriya was sitting on.

"If you want to talk to someone about something, you can. I understand not wanting to talk to someone you associate with a lot, but you and I don't really hang out that much, so… yeah." Kirishima finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence with an awkward end to the sentence.

"Um… I can't… I can't stop thinking of someone… no matter what I try I can't stop, they're just constantly there." Midoriya confessed. "I've tried thinking of my usual obsessions, but it doesn't last long before…" He trailed off.

"Is it a girl… or I guess it could be a guy, but like… is it in a romantic way?"

"Yes, I think so. I've thought about them periodically before, but now the feeling is growing and constant."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. Maybe just talking about him or her will help you think about something else."

Midoriya gave a look of distrust before staring blankly at his glass of water again.

"Okay, I get it. What if I told you who my crush is… we sound like a bunch of girls." Krisihima said.

"And then I talk about mine."

"Yeah. Ashido and I have been pretty close for a while. A lot of people are turned off by her pink skin, her horns, and her eccentric personality, but all of that is what makes her amazing to have around."

"Yeah, she seems like she'd be a really good friend. I can't stop thinking about Uraraka. She's always so bubbly and high-spirited. She pushes me to be a better hero, even if she doesn't know it. Did you know she's the only reason why the name 'Deku' doesn't bother me anymore?"

"No, I didn't know it bothered you at all. I mean I know Bakugo called you that, but I thought it was because you two were friends… or at least what that guy calls friends."

"We were, but he was always mean, and he said Deku is probably what you call someone who is completely useless. That's why I have that nickname, but all she said was that she liked it and now… it's my hero name."

"Hmm. Ashido inspired me to be more outgoing, I just keep trying to make my level of energy match hers, just be that… BAM, y'know."

"Yeah, and from what I've seen you are pretty outstanding. I think she'd be impressed by you on our mission at the Yakuza hideout."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Uraraka is impressed by you. I'm pretty sure we all are, you've excelled a lot since the entrance exam."

"She talked to Present Mic after the exam and tried to give me some of her points. She's always looking after me."

Directly after that Yaoyorozu came running down the stairs and stopped with a look of panic on her face.

"I need help and I don't know what to do!" She said, causing both of the boys to jump up and follow her.

The three of them ran to Uraraka's room when Yaoyorozu stopped them.

"What are you doing, isn't it an emergency?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't want you in there." She said, pointing to Midoriya.

"Me? What did I do!?" He asked.

"Nothing, just… don't come in." She said, pulling Kirishima into the room.

Midoriya was left to pace back and forth outside of Uraraka's room, it wasn't until almost 4:30 in the morning before the door finally opened again. Both of them stepped out without Uraraka.

"Jeez, I'm playing relationship counselor for everybody tonight." Kirishima chuckled.

"Well with me it was just… wait, what?" Midoriya caught himself. "Is she in a relationship?"

"Ah dammit, my bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Yaoyorozu complained, pushing both of them away from the door. "You already let it slip?"

"No, no. Midoriya, don't worry about it, she's not in a relationship, I just meant… it's a similar situation with you, just try to get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow okay."

Kirishima and Yaoyorozu left, going to their rooms respectively, when Midoriya heard Uraraka's door open. She stepped out and quietly asked Midoriya to come and talk to her. He sat in her chair she used for her desk while she herself sat on her bed, keeping four fingers from her hand gripping her bed frame.

"Are you doing okay, Yaoyorozu said it was an emergency." Midoriya asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, it was sort of… I couldn't stop floating so we weren't sure what to do hehe." She responded. She wouldn't make eye contact with Midoriya, so it felt especially awkward. If he kept sitting here he was gonna lose his mind, he was right next to her but was still too afraid to tell her how he felt.

"So…" He tried to get her to say something.

"Right, I guess I did ask you to come here, huh? Do you remember when I said I didn't want you to help me when I fought Bakugo?" She said.

"Yeah, you said it was because you didn't want to keep relying on me."

"Yeah, I didn't mean that as a negative thing, I just meant… you push me so much, and I just need to do this by myself, be more independent." She paused for a while before starting again. "I realized I have feelings for you lately, and those feelings are getting a little more out of control. In order for me to focus, I think we need to stop hanging out so much."

Midoriya could see tears starting to come down her face, it was killing him knowing he was connected to how she feels. He thought back to the entrance exam, Iida warning him from interrupting her preparations. He felt that advise could be well applied here as well. If they kept in touch, she felt it would hold her back, so the best thing right now is to cut off communication.

"I get it. I understand what's happening and that you need to stand on your own feet." Midoriya said, quickly turning and walking to her door. "I'll leave you alone forever now." He left through the door. When it closed she let go of her bedframe, allowing her to float back up to her ceiling, tears dripping down onto her bed.


	2. His Quirk

The next morning seemed perfectly normal. Midoriya was up before anybody else despite being up later than almost anybody the night before. He met with All Might, who watched over his training and helped with as much advice as he could give. He needed to learn how to push his power to 100% at the very end of his movements while still keeping it around 20% for the rest of it. Allowing the power of One-for-all to flow through his body with ease was essential to mastering it.

"I get that you're eager to use this power, but you can't push yourself all the way. It takes time." All Might said. He was in his smaller form, which was now known to everybody as his base form. He couldn't become his big muscular form for more than a second anymore, this pushes Midoriya to be better more than anything.

"Yeah I know, but I have to hurry." Midoriya said, punching forward but nothing happened. He couldn't bring himself to push to full power, he didn't want to break his arm for nothing.

All Might pulled out his phone and saw the time.

"Hey kid, you've only got twenty minutes until school starts, I guess we lost track of time." He said, pulling Midoriya's attention.

"Yeah, my bad. We should probably get going." He said, walking with his teacher back towards the school.

He walked into class, took his normal seat, and forced himself to not look back at Uraraka. He had to distance himself from her, for her, and it was killing him. He looked out the window, which reminded him of Okamoto, and that's when he started to be able to think clearly again. Uraraka was pushed to a back of his mind as he focused how much of a coincidence it must have been that a new student with an unknown quirk showed up just before their feelings started acting up. He spastically looked around at Aoyama, Iida, and Uraraka, but none of them seemed to be distracted, even Uraraka. She must've been trying her hardest to focus, so he should stop staring at her.

He waited until the end of the class ended and shot up immediately. He was going to go talk to Iida, but he rushed off with Uraraka, she must've needed someone to talk to. He rushed past Bakugo and accidentally pushed by Hagakure because he didn't see her.

"Sorry about that." He said, but he didn't look back, he was too determined to get to Aoyama. He caught up to him just before he left the classroom, but just walked with him down the hall.

"Hey, have you been feeling weird or different lately?" He asked him, studying his eyes in case he lied.

"No, I've been feeling perfect, just like always." He said, winking one eye like he always does, to help emphasis his sparkling personality.

"Are you sure, like nothing at all… like some kind of obsession?"

"No. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just curious."

He remembered that Okamoto had heart-eyes and that only pushed his suspicion that his quirk must have something to do with people's feelings, but why didn't Aoyama feel any different?

"Well, if you'd like to walk with me to my next class, that'd be fine." He said, looking down, but still smiling like normal.

"Oh, yeah, well I think I need to talk to someone else, but we should definitely hang out later, okay?" Midoriya said, running off into the distance. He remembered that Hatsume has something different her eyes too, so that'd be his natural next step.

He rushed to the workshop area that Hatsume usually spends her time at. He opened the door and saw Hatsume showing Okamoto what she usually does, introducing him to all of her 'babies.' He felt nervous, like he just found a villain, but he didn't know why, Okamoto was just another student who was trying to find out his quirk, he's not evil.

"Hey, Midoriya right?" Okamoto said, waving to him.

"Hi, yeah, and you're Okamoto." He responded, but immediately shifted his attention to Hatsume. "Can I talk to you, like personally." The two of them walked away from Okamoto just a little bit, leaving him to admire all of the creations in the workshop.

"What's up, did you need to add something else to your suit?" She asked excitedly.

"No, my gauntlets are working great, but I was wondering, what are your eyes used for?" He asked.

"What, my eyes? They're used for seeing."

"No I mean… you know how they're different from most other people's eyes?"

"Oh, I can zoom with my eyes, I'm able to see smaller things easier than others."

"Well have you noticed that Okamoto's eyes are different too, like they're not-" Midoriya was interrupted by Okamoto running towards them and tackling them to the ground. One of the machines was making a loud high pitched noise, followed quickly by it exploding behind them.

Midoriya had almost all of his classmates surrounding him while he was unconscious in the medical bed.

"So, is he gonna be okay?" Kaminari asked, getting closer to see him better, but was pulled back by Jiro.

"He'll be fine, along with the other two there." The nurse Recover Girl said, pointing to Okamoto and Hatsume.

"Do you know why they were all there together?" Uraraka said, staring at Hatsume.

"No, they were the only three in the room, it wasn't a big explosion, but it must've been big enough to knock them out."

Just then Midoriya shot up from his bed, quickly looked around everybody, who just snapped to looking at him, and shouted something very strange.

"MY BABY!?" He yelled.

"W-what!?" Uraraka asked, horrifyingly looking over at Hatsume and back to Midoriya. He jumped up, pushed through his friends, and ran out through the double doors.

"Midoriya, wait!" Iida said, chasing after him. Kirishima walked over to Uraraka.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, probably thinking the same thing she thought.

"What did he mean his baby?" She asked.

"I don't know, if he did mean Hatsume, why did he just sprint out of here?"

"Isn't 'baby' what Hatsume calls her inventions?" Tokoyami asked, approaching both of them.

"Yeah, why?" Uraraka asked, but didn't let him reply. "Do you think he calls her that, as like a way to show how much he likes her!?"

"I don't know, but it's curious." He said, walking quickly through the double doors, leaving Kirishima to consol Uraraka by himself, which felt a little awkward for him.

Tokoyami followed his own suspicion and went back to the workshop room, but it was surrounded by teachers stopping students from getting in. One of those students was Midoriya, trying his hardest to push past Aizawa. Tokoyami walked up and helped pull him away, boh to help Aizawa and because he wanted to ask him something.

"Midoriya?" He asked, and got a weird look in return.

"What about him?" He asked.

"Interesting. What happened to Iida, he was running after you."

"I don't know, I guess he got lost, who are you and why won't you let me go see my babies!?" He kept frantically trying to escape Tokoyami's grasp.

"You should recognise me, even if my theory is right you still should, we were on a team together."

Midoriya studied his face some more before a light bulb turned on in his head.

"Oh, you're the bird guy from the Sports Festival, duh!" He said, giving a relieved look and a satisfied sigh.

"Right, and you're not Midoriya from class 1-A are you?" He asked this, only responded with another strange look.

"No, my name is Mei Hatsume, and I'm in the Support Department."

Tokoyami grabbed the back of Midoriya's collar on his school jacket and forced him to stare at the window behind them. The look of confusion shifted to shock and then to horror as he realized what happened. He backed up and slowly found that he couldn't zoom in with his eyes anymore.

"What happened!?" He yelled. It still sounded like Midoriya's voice, but the way he spoke was different.

"I don't know. How didn't you notice your voice was different?" Tokoyami asked, trying to keep him calm.

"My voice is different, it sounds the same to me."

"Strange, this must be from some kind of quirk, it couldn't have come from a machine you made, right?"

"No, I don't make weird science-fiction machines!"

"Okay, just try to calm down and come back with me so we can explain this to the others, they're going to want to know."

After they got back to the medical room they saw Hatsume standing up trying to explain to the rest of the kids what's wrong.

"It's no surprise that he already figured it out, I sometimes wonder if Midoriya was blessed with two quirks." Tokoyami said, escorting Midoriya into the room.

"What are you talking about, I'm still really confused." Kaminari said.

"Something caused Midoriya and Hatsume and change bodies." Tokoyami started to explain, pointing at Midoriya, in Hatsume's body. "That is actually Midoriya." He said, then pointing his thumb to Hatsume, in Midoriya's body, standing next him. "This is Hatsume, they switched bodies."

"Okay, I understand that much now, but why?" Kaminari asked again. Just then Iida burst back into the room and clamped his hand firmly around Midoriya's arm.

"Why did you run off like that?" Iida questioned, completely out of breath.

"I had to make sure my baby wasn't destroyed… it is though." He said, dropping his head in defeat.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Listen, if everyone is here, I'm going to explain this one more time. Midoriya and Hatsume somehow switched bodies, I'm not sure how but-" Tokoyami was saying but was cut off by Hatsume.

"I think was from Okamoto's quirk!" She said. Everybody turned to her in surprise. "I can think now, I couldn't focus on anything earlier, but now… I think Okamoto's quirk has something to do with my feelings, this must be part of it somehow."

"That doesn't make any sense though, usually if there's a quirk that can be excelled, it connects to the earlier version, like how I can harden my skin, I can make it almost like I'm made of something other than skin, like rocks." Kirishima pointed out. "These two things don't really connect though."

"But… then how did this happen!?" She asked.

"I think we need to calm down and wait for Okamoto to wake up, in that time we can take all this in."

Hatsume and Midoriya sat down next to each other trying to figure out what happened. Uraraka was watching with growing jealousy and anger.

"So, even are quirks switched." Midoriya said. "I tried to use my eyes to zoom in, but I couldn't."

"Yeah, I've been randomly zooming in on things, it's hard to figure it out how to control it hehe." Hatsume said. "Oh, but try to not use my quirk."

"Yeah I know, I saw you at the Sports Festival, you break yourself, weird backdraw to a quirk, but whatever."

Just then Uraraka walked up, she didn't look mad, but that didn't stop the air from feeling stagnant.

"Hey, could I talk to Deku alone for a second?" She said. She didn't directly look at either of them, but Midoriya stood up and walked away leaving Hatsume and Uraraka. She sat down next to her and instantly started to feel weird.

"This is weird isn't it?" Hatsume said.

"A little bit." Uraraka chuckled. "So, I think we should talk about last night."

"Okay, I mean I thought it was pretty blunt, but if you want to talk."

"I know it hasn't been long, but I still can't stop thinking about you… you being normal Deku, not Hatsume-Deku."

"Yeah, hehe I get it."

"And see you and Hatsume talk weirds me out for some reason."

"You mean-"

"I mean at all. I felt jealous during the Sports Festival, when you were complimenting her, and I don't know why. And then I went with you to talk to her about adjusting your suit and she landed on top of you and… I think I made a mistake by deciding we should stop talking to each other before trying something else out first."

"No, it was a good idea, because you were motivated before you met me, but… I'm starting to think that Okamoto has nothing to do with how I felt last night. I've always had a crush on you since we met, I thought maybe it was just because I'd never really had a female friend, or a friend at all for that matter, but last night… I think that's not what it was."

"Deku, you motivate me too, I just need to find a nice balance between your help and motivation." Uraraka said, leaving a pause to take a breath before beginning again. "I didn't really think anything of you outside of being a good friend, and yeah I was impressed by you, but I think everyone was. It wasn't until the Sports Festival that I felt something was off, and then Aoyama pointed out that I had been acting weird, and then there was the time when we were all at the mall. I left you there because I was afraid of my own feelings, that put you trouble with Shigaraki."

"That wasn't your fault, he probably would've gotten the drop on both of us if you were there, I'd have felt horrible if something happened to you."

"Y'know, I think I only float like that because of how I feel, it happened a while ago, Ashido kept asking me about a boy I liked, it was a little after Aoyama caught on too. I couldn't stop floating and they had to help me get down. I saw you through the curtains on the window."

They both sat there, neither could stop smiling or blushing. Uraraka put her hand on Hatsume's and looked up, but just then Okamoto let in a big gasp as he woke up. Everyone jumped at the sound and immediately surrounded him.

"Hey, you need to back up and give him space to breath." Iida said, to use himself as a blockade between Okamoto and the crowd of students. Recover Girl snuck in past Iida and hopped up on a small stepping stool.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'm fine… why am I fine, I was closest to the explosion." He pointed out.

"The explosion wasn't big enough to kill, even if you had been right next to it, it would've only hurt you pretty bad, but you'd still be alive. Now you just rest here for about half an hour, just to be sure, then you all should go to your dorms, and explosion will cause the news reporters to come swarming, and possibly some sort of investigation."

"OH NO!" Hatsume yelled out. "I GOTTA CALL MY MOM AND TELL HER I'M FINE!" She frantically grabbed at her phone in her jacket pocket before realizing her phone wasn't her own. She looked up at Midoriya who was already holding out his phone for her. She grabbed it and typed a text with lightning speed.

"So, how do we put ourselves back to normal?" Midoriya asked.

"You'll have to talk to Principal Nezu about that, but be sure to inform your own teachers about the situation."


	3. Soul and Body

Hatsume, Midoriya, and Okamoto all stood in front of Aizawa and All Might. Aizawa was allowed to leave guard from the workshop room. He seemed annoyed but a little relieved at the idea of finally finding out what his quirk is.

"Alright, Midoriya, in Hatsume's body will still go to his normal classes and vice-versa. Okamoto will come with us to try and figure out how to reverse his quirk." Aizawa said.

"What, but what about until then, I can't work on my babies without my quirk!" Midoriya yelled. Aizawa was shocked by this, but then remembered that it wasn't actually Midoriya.

"Your training and projects will have to wait until we can reverse this. Now go ahead back to your normal dorms, we've already told your homeroom teacher, Hatsume, so your dorm-mates shouldn't be surprised by somebody new." Aizawa left with Okamoto to take him to Principal Nezu to figure out what happens next.

"This is so unfair, I need my babies!" Midoriya stomped off in anger.

"Midoriya, I'll walk you to your dorm." All Might said.

They walked for a while before either one of them said anything. Midoriya still felt weird being in Hatsume's body.

"Don't worry, I told her not to use the quirk, she said she wouldn't want to anyway because of the toll it takes on my body." Hatsume explained.

"That's good, but I also wanted to talk to you about what skipping training will do. You might lose some of the progress you've been making." He said.

"What, so then what do I do!?"

"No, it shouldn't take too much longer to reverse, it'll be fine, I'm just warning if it does take too long… that's what you can expect. If you have her use your quirk it could kill your body, or in other words, her."

"AAHHH, that's horrible!"

"Exactly, that's why we can't let her use it. Just try to keep in touch with her, and make sure she isn't put in a situation where she has to."

"Right, I can do that."

They walked a little more before Midoriya remembered something. He and Uraraka were starting to become closer, what if he had to tell her about his quirk?

"Hey All Might, did you ever have someone you loved?" She asked very bluntly.

"What… what's this about?" He asked.

"It's just, a friend and I are getting closer and if it continues like this… is it absolutely taboo that I don't tell her?"

All Might let out a loud sigh before taking a minute to think.

"I think, after you give it a while, it'd be completely okay if you told her, but only if you really trust her. The news that there's a quirk that can be passed down from person to person will get you in trouble."

"Right, I'll make sure."

Midoriya, in Hatsume's body, laid down on his own bed. He didn't have any clothes that would fit her in his room, so he just stayed in the same clothes. He couldn't stop thinking about Uraraka, but not in the same way, this was completely welcomed and he could still think about other stuff.

Midoriya was exhausted and passed out on his bed, he didn't even remember to turn his light off. He thought he heard something in the middle of the night, some kind of voice, but it wasn't enough for him to wake up, he was way too tired.

The next day Midoriya woke up, but as soon as he opened his eyes, his only expression he could show was shock. He looked around and quickly assessed that the bed was filthy, it had a bunch of metal parts all over it, and even more random junk all over the floor and the room. It looked as though it had never been cleaned before. He carefully stepped around everything so he didn't break any of it, but he realized when he looked in the mirror on the closet, he was back in his normal body.

He couldn't help but allow an ear-to-ear grin grow across his face. He pulled his hand up and let his One-for-all flow, he could feel it. He got to the door and eventually made his way out without letting all of the junk fall out. He looked around and didn't see any other students and figured it'd be best if he didn't cause attention. He swiftly got through the dorm building and sprinted to his own building. He was so excited to see Uraraka in his own body again, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

He burst through the front door, seeing all of his friends getting ready before their class started. He didn't see Uraraka so he ran upstairs, but realized he should probably tell Hatsume that she's back to normal. He used his key and opened the door to see Hatsume asleep on his bed, but Uraraka was there too.

"H-Hey, guys, haha" He said, chuckling from nervousness. Uraraka sat up with a confused look on her face.

"Hatsume?" She asked. Hearing her name must've woken her up, because she sat up too, her face was twice as confused at seeing Midoriya's body, but then realization must've set in, because without even questioning anything, she shot up and ran out of the room.

"I CAN GO SEE MY BABIES AGAIN!" She screamed the whole time.

Midoriya looked awkwardly at Uraraka, trying to understand what just happened.

"So, when specifically did you go back to your body?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess just sometime in the middle of the night. What was this… all about?" He asked awkwardly.

"I don't think you were completely awake when I came in here. It was pretty late, but I snuck in and asked if I could lay down with you for a while, I tried to talk about… where we go from here, relationship wise, but I guess you fell asleep before any of that."

"Oh, yeah I don't remember that at all. Should we talk about that stuff now, or wait until after class?" He asked, and then realized she was holding onto the bottom of his bed. "Let go."

A smile formed on her face as she let go and covered her face, letting herself float up and her face blush. Midoriya stood on his bed to grab her and pull her back down.

"I think I need to calm down and we can talk about this all after class." Uraraka said, wiping the smile away and letting herself float back down. Then her voice changed completely. "I'll talk to you after class." She said before leaving the room.

He was really giddy sitting in class and couldn't wait until the end. He hasn't been this excited since he was accepted into U.A. As soon as Aizawa said that class was over he called Midoriya to come up front. This made even more anxious.

"So we've been trying to test out Okamoto's quirk, and nothing is working, but something that did work is people's feelings getting… flustered." He said.

"What, that's what I thought it was to begin with, but I shot it down because of the body switching thing." Midoriya said.

"Yeah, so now we have a few problems. Midnight and Present Mic have to take time off for a while, until the quirk wears off like it did with you. We also need to be on the lookout for someone with the quirk to switch bodies, because that didn't just happen due to nothing."

"Wait… so Uraraka and I-"

"I don't want to get caught up in anyone's drama, just figure it out and don't tell anyone you don't think needs to know this, we don't want to spread histaria."

"Right, don't worry, I'll keep it between us, Hatsume, and I suppose Uraraka, she was affected by Okamoto's quirk too."

"Good, keep the circle small." He finished, looking up at Uraraka waiting by the door. "Now you should probably go, she looks like she's getting impatient." He walked away after that.

Midoriya suddenly felt really panicked. Maybe Uraraka's feeling would change if she thought they were falsely manufactured. He whipped around and tried to keep a smile on as he approached her.

"So I have a little bit until my next class, I thought we could take this time to talk." She said.

"Yeah, listen. This is kinda bad and you're not going to like this" Midoriya said, giggling through his sentence out of pure nervousness.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Um… apparently Okamoto's quirk is to mess with people's feelings, so what we felt the other night was… not real, or not as real as we thought." He said, he was too terrified to look at her reaction, but what kind of a person would he be if he just told her this bad news and just left her deal with herself. He looked up and to his dismay, she wasn't even phased by it.

"Deku, I think our feelings were amplified that night, they weren't just made out of nowhere. I don't know about you, but my feelings for you are mine, they were just overwhelming at the time." She said. She had a smile that showed she was being honest, but she was still hesitant, in case Midoriya didn't feel the same way.

"So… you actually like me, like without thinking that those feelings were purely yours?" He asked, honestly shocked.

"Yes of course." She responded. She grabbed his hand and walked with him, causing both of them to blush, but Midoriya's face was almost as red as his shoes. "I'm actually glad that happened, I thought I had those feelings but I expected them to fade away, now I don't want them to." She let a large smile grow across her face. Midoriya started to chuckle and giggle with nervousness.

"Y-Yeah, you were one of the first people to really be nice to me. You're always so positive, it's almost off-putting, but in a goodway." He managed to get out through his nervous laughs. "But wait, Present Mic and Midnight got affected by the quirk, so then maybe it does add feelings that aren't originally there."

"I don't care, Deku. I had feelings for you before we met him and I still have feelings for you now." Her saying this made Midoriya's smile get even bigger and his face grow even more red. He was actually afraid he'd passout.

They talked for a while before All Might stopped them, but something was different, he usually held himself pretty high around students and most of the time around Midoriya, keeping a good vibe about him, something he got used to doing being the symbol of peace, but he seemed depressed almost.

"Good, it's just you two, Hatsume's already in the principal's office, come with me." He said, his tone in voice equally as depressing.

"Oh, uh yeah, okay." Midoriya said, looking worriedly at Uraraka.

They walked into the principal's office to see Okamoto, Hatsume, Principal Nezu, and Aizawa standing around. There was something off about Aizawa, his eyes were a little more open, like he was really taking in everything in the room, but they were also really red, probably a result of his quirk mixed with his injuries from the first League of Villain attacks.

Midoriya kept snapping back and forth from Aizawa to All Might, freaking out everyone in the room.

"Kid stop it, you're freaking me out!" Aizawa said, causing Midoriya to yell in excitement.

"AAAAAHHHHH! YOU TWO SWITCHED BODIES!" He yelled, pointing to the two teachers.

"Good perception Midoriya." All Might said, but it was easier to tell that it was in a monotone voice, just like Aizawa would've.

"That's right!" Principal Nezu said. It always threw the students off that their principal is just a small white-mouse in tiny, semi-formal clothes and sneakers. "I had suspicions about this young man's quirk, and now those suspicions have been proven to be correct. Would you like to guess, I've noticed you are very good at these kinds of things." He looked up at Midoriya, who blushed a little at the compliment.

"Um… yeah, I had the same idea I think." Midoriya started to talk, which soon devolved into rambling. "When Okamoto shook everyone's hands, something must've happened that caused him to connect Uraraka's and my feelings for each other, there was a lot of people talking to him at once, and I imagine that was stressful, so I assumed it was the stress. I was trying to figure out why Hatsume and I switched bodies and originally came up with the theory that it was still Okamoto's quirk. All three of us were in the explosion, so I thought maybe under an even more extreme distress his quirk had some kind of second stage. But I was shot down by my classmates, so I dropped that idea."

"Well don't do that anymore, because you're correct! Well, mostly, but there was a piece of the puzzle that neither of us took into account. Okamoto has a twin brother!" He was strangely making a spectacle out of this instead of just outright explaining, striking an excited pose with his hands in the air as he revealed the missing info.

"But how does that affect anything?" Uraraka said.

"Do you know Midoriya?" Nezu asked him.

"No, I only know that having twins has grown to be rarer than having a quirkless child, but the chances of them having quirks is basically guaranteed." He explained, with a hint of envy in his voice.

"That's good, but what's even more rare is when the twins have intertwining quirks."

Midoriya and Uraraka were both confused and shocked at this statement but he must've already told everyone else because they bat an eye.

"So, they both have the same quirks?" Midoriya asked.

"Not quite, when one uses a quirk, it switches their quirks. So for instance, when he connected you two, using his Soul quirk, it immediately changed his quirk to his brother's Body Swap quirk. That must mean that his brother is either unaware of his quirk, or just hasn't used it." Nezu said, sitting back at his desk, which seemed too big for him.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Midoriya said, pulling out his notebook and frantically writing in it, but stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, so what causes his quirk to activate, I still don't understand how we got affected by the Soul quirk or Hatsume and I switched."

"We're still figuring that out." Aizawa, in All Might's body, said as Nezu poured himself some tea. "We have his brother coming in later to continue the investigation. Nobody has to keep this kind of thing a secret anymore, feel free to tell your classmates, and your teachers will be informed about this development in the meantime."

"Wait I still have a question." Okamoto piped up. He pointed at Hatsume and Midoriya on either side of him. "Are you two back to normal?"

"Yeah, I'm back to my own body." Midoriya said, with Hatsume agreeing. Then Okamoto turned to just Midoriya and Uraraka.

"And you two aren't feeling strangely anymore?" He asked.

"Nope, but we should thank you later." Uraraka answered with a smile.

"So then when did they wear off?"

"The Soul quirk wore off around yesterday, right before the explosion and the Body Swap quirk wore off this morning." Nezu answered from behind Okamoto.

"How did… you know that?" Midoriya asked.

"It's just simple observation of my students. Both of your lights were on all night after meeting Okamoto and then you were back to your normal over-thinking self when you ran to the workshop room, and it's very unusual of Hatsume to sprint to another dorm, she usually goes right to the workshop room, but when I saw you running I figured it must've been the real you."

"Wow." Uraraka said, completely amazed at effortless he made that sound.

"Alright, so then will All Might and Aizawa switch back tomorrow?" Midoriya asked.

"We can only assume that it wears off after a good night's sleep, so let's all get some soon, alright?" Nezu said, concluding the meeting.

They all were about to leave for their next classes when Okamoto stopped all of them. He wouldn't bring his head up and he kept his voice low.

"I want to say I'm sorry for all of this." He said, barely audible, but the three students could still hear him crystal clearly. "I can tell a lot of stress and drama has come from me and my quirk, I'm sorry for all of that."

"It's not that big of a deal," Hatsume said, in her normal cheary voice, "One day without my babies isn't anything to freak out about."

"Ironic." Midoriya commented.

"Yeah, and because of your quirks, Midoriya and I got some things worked out, so it's okay." Uraraka said, grabbing Midoriya's hand again. He still blushed, but he was starting to get himself under control. By this time Okamoto had pulled his head up, a mix of shock, happiness, and sadness ruled his emotions.

"I was actually going to apologize to you." Midoriya admitted. "I somehow put it in my head that you were some sort of enemy, when in reality, you knew just as little as us."

"Thank you guys, for not resenting me. And I'm glad you two could use my quirk as a way to find a light in your cave." He said.


	4. Dekugo

Near the end of the day Aizawa came back to teach the Homeroom again, but he was still switched with All Might. Almost all of the students found it strange to see All Might so down not as peppy as he usually is. Even without his transformation, he usually made sure to keep everyone's spirits high.

"Alright, today your Homeroom and Combat Training classes are being combined." All Might said in Aizawa's bummer attitude.

"Haha, do you mean because you're in All Might's body now?" Kaminari asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"I'll automatically give you an F for today, and your grades can't afford that, so keep your mouth shut for the rest of the day, Kaminari." He was more ruthless today than normal, probably because he was stuck as All Might, and he was never his biggest fan. Aizawa leapt through the door, something that shocked every one of the students.

"Due to recent activities we've decided to apply a new section of combat training!" He yelled, but it didn't sound as bellowing as when he was a transformed All Might, it just sounded strange coming from Aizawa's strained whisper-like voice.

"Don't do that." All Might said.

"Oh calm down Aizawa. Now children, we'll be practicing finging without using out quirks!"

"Wouldn't people like Uraraka or Ojiro excel at this, since they've both had training like this?" Jiro asked.

"You are correct, young Jiro! That is why those who already have significant experience will help teach this class, so that includes the aforementioned Uraraka and Ojiro, but also one Itsuka Kendo from class 1-B, She's waiting outside, since we won't be using our quirk we won't need a special training ground, we can just do it outside, so let's get a move on class!"

The whole class quickly walked through the halls together, breaking off into small groups to talk.

"It's so weird seeing Mr. Aizawa all hyper like that." Uraraka pointed out.

"Yes, the sooner they go back to normal, the more at ease I think the class will be." Iida added.

"I think it's funny, All Might, in his normal base form, doesn't act as nearly amped up, he doesn't call people young when he talks to them, he doesn't yell as much, and he moves all sluggish." Midoriya said, looking back at All Might and Aizawa walking. He thought that All Might was so sluggish because he just liked his transformed form more, but Aizawa in All Might's body was moving slowly and even clutching his ribs.

"I think being in a body that's able to move around more helps him."

"Wait, why wouldn't he be allowed to move more?" Iida asked. Midoriya's eyes widened at his mistake.

"Um… because…"

"Because he has to transform with his quirk you idiot!" Bakugo said, walking by. "He got too used to moving with his quirk."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that… how do you know that?" Iida asked him.

"Never mind how I know that, dammit!" He stomped off, his hands making small explosions. It seemed like when he got too mad he couldn't completely control his quirk, or maybe that was just a way to let off steam. Iida turned back to Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Well that wasn't much of an answer, but I suppose that makes sense. We haven't really seen him without his quirk until now." He said.

"Haha, yeah, of course!" Midoriya said, nervous laughing once again.

The rest of the class felt boring, they all knew the basics of how to fight and could easily do it hand-to-hand, it was their quirks that made it new and exciting. The class went by quickly allowing the students to go back to their dorm buildings. Okamoto was walking towards Midoriya and Uraraka, but he assumed Bakugo was going to move out of the way, but he was wrong. He ran into him, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him down with him.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem!?" Midoriya barked, but immediately looked surprised. Uraraka and Okamoto both shot him a look.

"Deku!?" Uraraka said. Bakugo pulled himself up, looking at Midoriya.

"Kacchan!?" He said, pointing at himself with a horrified look.

"We switch bodies!" Midoriya yelled in his high pitched voice. "Change us back right now!" He said, grabbing Okamoto by his collar.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, or how to fix this!" He said back, trying to pull his arms off of his collar. Bakugo grabbed his shoulder and pushed Midoriya off of him.

"Kacchan stop it, he doesn't- Oh!" He stopped talking, both of them backing away from each other.

"Are you alright?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, of course, couldn't be better." Bakugo said with a nervous smile on his face, something no one at UA had ever seen.

"Just find a way to fix you damn problem!" Midoriya shouted, walking away swiftly in the opposite direction.

"Let's just get back to my room, okay?" Bakugo said, before practically running towards the dorm building. The three of them sat in Midoriya's room as he explained that he had a crush on Bakugo now.

"So, you kind of have a crush on yourself?" Uraraka asked.

"I guess so, I don't know." Bakugo replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I don't know how this keeps happening." Okamoto kept saying.

"Please, just talk, I need to think of something else, I can't stop thinking about him."

"Okay, should we try to figure out what happened this time, would that help?"

"Yes, yes please, let's do that."

"Well then, was it stress again?" Uraraka asked.

"No, this wasn't that stressful, it was just him yelling at me." Okamoto responded.

"Yeah, but it was Kacchan, so it's different. His hands explodes when he's angry, he's just intimidating in general, demanding everyone's respect." Bakugo rambled on.

"Deku, calm down." She said, placing her hand on his. It was actually working, his mind was blank, but it soon started to revert back to nothing but Bakugo.

"So is it just random, does nothing trigger it?" Okamoto asked. A knock came from the door.

"Open the door you jerk!" It sounded like Ashido. Uraraka creaked the door open, barely showing her face, afraid she was going to automatically swing.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"You might want to ask your boyfriend who he's been kissing!" Ashido barked out.

"What, Kacchan kissed you?" Bakugo asked from behind his girlfriend. The door opened to show Bakugo and Okamoto standing there.

"What? Oh, you switched again, didn't you?" She asked.

"Where is he now?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

Bakugo sprinted towards the room his body was supposed to be in, with Kirishima looking like he was about to break it down.

"Kirishima, stop!" He yelled, getting in between the door and him.

"Bakugo move, he's in your room, shouldn't you be just as mad as I am!?" He yelled.

"No, stop, I'm Midoriya, that's Bakugo, we were switched." He explained. Kirishima took a step backwards.

"Fine, then I know I can get past you to take him down." He said, and charged forward.

He smashed Bakugo into his room, Midoriya standing behind it ready to fight. Bakugo grabbed Kirishima's face and started exploding. He knew it wasn't going to hurt him too bad because his skin was hardened. Midoriya leapt forward, his quirk activated, and was about to smash it into Kirishima's face. Bakugo kicked Kirishima away from it and plunged his exploding hand into Midoriya's face.

"Kacchan stop it, you can't control that and if you use it you're going to die!" Bakugo shouted, Kirishima pushing him over and socking Midoriya in the face. He responded by clapping his hands together, screaming. The power of One-for-all caused everything in his room to be thrown around, sending Kirishima into the wall behind him and Bakugo to the ground. Uraraka, along with almost every other student in the building. Both of Midoriya's arms were now broken, but not too badly. Bakugo stood up, grabbed Midoriya by his shoulders and shouted in his face.

"Kacchan, stop it!" He yelled, both of their faces inches away from each other. They both blushed realizing what was happening. Midoriya's blush disappears and his face changes to anger.

"Get off of me you damn nerd!" He yells, jabbing his left hand into his own leg, breaking his arm more.

"What are you doing?" Bakugo yelled.

"This is your damn fault, you're gonna pay for it!"

Iida and Kaminari came to apprehend Midoriya from injuring himself while Uraraka pulled Bakugo away.

"Get off of me losers!" Midoriya yelled, using his quirk to shove them away. He started toward Bakugo and plunged his fist into his face, but his quirk didn't do anything, it was just a normal hit.

"Ow… what?" Bakugo said, looking over to see Aizawa turning off Midoriya's quirk. "Wow, even if it isn't really Aizawa, it's still scary." The scarf around him wrapped around Midoriya and pulled him away.

"Let me go, I don't need your damn help, All Might!" He said.

"I know, but young Midoriya does, you're seriously injuring his body, and I can't continually keep your quirk turned off." He responded. "I hate to be like Aizawa, but if you use his quirk one more time, you're expelled, your student hero license will be revoked." Tears were forming in Midoriya's eyes, but he was still visibly angry.

"Come now young Bakugo, let's go talk, just you and me, nobody else will know." He said. This is the kind of thing that made All Might who he is, Aizawa wouldn't have tired to talk him through it afterwards.

Bakugo, in Midoriya's body, laid in the infirmary while Recovery Girl fixed his arms. All Might, in Aizawa's body, stood next to him.

"So young Bakugo, let's talk." He said, pulling up a chair. "What happened?"

"I'm not telling you, you can't expel me for not talking." He replied, not look at him.

"I don't like to use that card, I apologize, but you needed to be reasoned with. Something's troubling you, and I can tell it's something more than just the general dislike of young Midoriya. You may not be able to hold this in and deal with it that way, talking about it, to someone who will never reveal it to anyone else, that could help."

"Fine, whatever! Deku and I switched bodies!"

"That's it?"

"No, dammit! His stupid quirk happened again, now I can't stop thinking about Deku's stupid face and his soft smile, his freckles on his cheeks, his bright eyes. I just…" He forced himself to stop, but his mind kept running.

"It's alright young Bakugo. These feelings will die out, this is just the result of that young boy's quirk."

"I know that, but it doesn't make the feeling go away now, dammit! It's not just his looks that I'm obsessing over, it's his personality, the fact that his dreams are never crushed no matter how hard I try, his voice."

"The same voice that's coming out now?"

"I can't hear that you idiot! I can only hear my voice!"

"Is your anger starting to fade, Bakugo?"

"Yeah, it's dying down." He said, staring intently at the wall in front of him.

"Alright, just stay here until Recovery Girl says you're okay. When you're done here, just go to your room, I'll talk to young Midoriya about this situation."

"If you tell him what I said I'll-"

"No worries, my lips are sealed as far as that's concerned."

It was a few hours before he was allowed to leave. He walked through the dorm building, everybody was in the living area, with a few students missing from the group. Bakugo was off in a corner sitting with Uraraka, so he walked over.

"Uh, hey K-Kacchan, are you o-okay?" Bakugo asked.

"Gravity, get up." Midoriya said, a look of pure anger on his face. Uraraka shot up, but didn't move out of the way.

"Bakugo just hold on, even Deku with somewhat control of his power can't beat all of-" She was saying, but Midoriya flung his powered-up hand past her stomach, the wind pressure pushing her out of the way. He grabbed Bakugo by his collar, pulling him up to his face.

"Kacchan, you can't jus-" He was saying, legitimately angry when Midoriya pulled him in for a kiss.

The whole class stopped their movement towards stopping his attack in pure shock. Uraraka sat on the floor in horror at the sight of someone she held such high feelings for made out with someone else. She knew it wasn't actually him, but just the look of it happening before her was enough to irritate her and make her jealous. She stood back up and pushed Midoriya off of Bakugo, who held on just a little bit.

"There, now I don't care about you again." Midoriya said before walking away, in the normal way Bakugo does, as if nobody was looking at him.

"He's right, I can think again." Bakugo said, before realizing everyone was still looking at him. He started to blush a lot turning his face red. He sat down back in his chair and buried his head in his knees, with Uraraka waving everyone else's attention away.

"Are you… alright?" She awkwardly asked, lightly rubbing her hand across his back.

"I'm really sorry Uraraka, I didn't mean to do that." He mumbled through his legs.

"It's fine, we've both felt that feeling before, I get it. I don't like it, but I get it."

"Yeah I know, just… I'm sorry, I didn't push away, I held tighter."


	5. Havoc

Bakugo fell asleep in Midoriya's room, and Midoriya fell asleep in Bakugo's room, both restless at the idea of finally going back to their own bodies. They needed to figure out how this quirk worked before everybody's emotions got mixed up. They both woke back up in their own bodies, but in the wrong room. Midoriya didn't want to go to his room, he knew it was going to be awkward and embarrassing if they saw each other again. He forced himself to move, exit the room and walk back to his own. He walked up to his door and was about to open the door before he heard Uraraka walking up to him. They didn't have to talk, they both knew that she was there to help him get through whatever feelings he might have, and deal with Bakugo.

He opened the door to see his empty room, like he had never slept in it in the first place. He let out a big sigh of relief as he flopped onto his bed, Uraraka sitting next to his feet.

"You're probably gonna have to talk to him eventually." She pointed out.

"He isn't going to want to, and I don't really blame him." He replied.

"Probably not, but if you avoid him, Aizawa is just going to pair you two up all the time until it just blows up in your face."

Midoriya let a big sigh before finally agreeing with her.

"Alright, do you know where he's at?" He asked. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"He's downstairs. He keeps acting like nothing happened, but you can see he's really angry. Do you want me to come with?"

Midoriya walked down by himself. Nobody else was in the living area, just Bakugo on the couch. Midoriya walked up and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"What do you want?" He asked, still just staring at the clean table.

"I think we need to talk about last night." He replied.

"About what, I broke the quirks hold over us, you would've done the same thing right?"

Bakugo chose to stay here and just have the conversation, this threw Midoriya off. He would've normally just called him a nerd and told him to die or something, but now he was actually talking.

"I mean… I would've asked you about it first, I wouldn't have known about your feelings." Midoriya said, causing Bakugo to scoff.

"You don't have feelings for me, you have gravity girl!" He barked.

"But what about you?"

"I'M FINE YOU NERD! Quit worrying about me, I don't need your damn help! You're supposed to be smart, so why do I have to keep hammering this into your head!?"

"Friends care about each other and take their feelings into consideration!"

"We're classmates and we stop each other from dying, that doesn't make us friends!"

"Okay well… if you're okay, then I guess this is the end of the conversation right?"

"Exactly!" Bakugo shouted, storming out of the building.

Uraraka and Midoriya walked to class together. Despite Midoriya's unsettling standing with Bakugo, he couldn't help but be infatuated with Uraraka. They were still trying to get used to holding hands with each other, their faces still red, but they were both happy. Midoriya couldn't stop trying to hide his face with his free arm and hand, while Uraraka couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Are you two alright?" Okamoto asked.

"Yeah we're fine. So, when is your brother supposed to come in?" Uraraka said.

"Later today, it'll be weird if we both end up here, with quirks that are connected."

"Maybe you'll learn how to swap quirks without having to use it first. Did you find out what causes people to switch bodies or start feeling things?"

"We think it's based off of contact." Okamoto saying this caused Midoriya to come out of his nervousness and light up.

"That makes sense! The first time you met us, you were shaking hands with everyone, you must've touched both our hands at the same time. The next day you tackled Hatsume and I, touching us at the same time. When you bumped into Kacchan I caught you, you must've still been touching him, making us swap, and then when he went to attack back, I moved you out of the way, while he was grabbing you, making us have feelings for each other!" He exploded out.

"Yeah, did you guys patch that up?" Saying this caused Midoriya to become nervous again.

"Sort of, it's alright." He said.

"So what power are you on now?" Uraraka asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Um… what did he call it, soul. Peoples feelings. They had me swap Principal Nezu and Present Mic, although I think he did that so he could just be a human and not a mouse. I'm pretty sure he knew how it worked at that time." Okamoto chuckled. At that moment, Iida ran up to them and stopped, but still jogged in place.

"What are you guys doing, class starts in five minutes!" He said, sounding stressed. They all ran to their class, Okamoto going to Nezu's office. Iida and friends arrived before Aizawa, which was was a normality. They all took their seats but failed to notice Todoroki was just standing behind his seat with a random kid sitting in it.

"Um… Is everything okay?" Iida asked.

"He was in my seat but I didn't want to ask him to move." Todoroki replied.

"Who are you?" Iida asked, but the kid jumped up and ran around tagging everybody, two at a time, it wasn't until he ran by Midoriya, who dodged his hand, when he saw his eyes were also in a heart shape. He chased after him until he got to the door, where All Might was standing, blocking his path. The kid pushed him a bit and slapped Midoriya before running away.

It was only a few minutes later before Aizawa had captured him, since he could erase his quirk. Every student had been tagged with another student, and Midoriya had switched bodies with All Might. They all sat in the one room, all feeling weird in one way or another, with the new kid was being held down by Aizawa's scarf. Nezu and Okamoto had both come to the classroom so they could all discuss.

"I know you're all worried and concerned, but don't worry, this all only lasts for a few hours. We're going to go ahead and cancel classes today so that you can all focus on… not being around each other. I, along with the other teachers, will figure out what kind of punishment he will receive. Go ahead and go back to your dorms.


End file.
